A
by Saiko-55
Summary: L'histoire d'une fille trop bête pour se rendre compte que tout ce qui l'entoure est en train de la pourrir lentement, de l'extérieur, comme de l'intérieur… A moins que le problème ne vienne d'elle ? Elle réfléchit trop... C'est sûrement ça...
1. Chapitre 1 - Je le déteste

**Bonsoir! Alors voilà, je viens avec une histoire ma foi peut-être intéressante? A vous d'en juger. J'ai voulu tenté d'écrire quelque chose avec un Rating M donc :  
**

 **Scène de cul**

 **Après... heu... concernant la qualité de l'écriture, je ne sais pas, je teste des choses. C'est-à-dire que je ne fais pas ça souvent voyez-vous ? Pour ne pas dire heu... jamais.  
**

 **Du coup, si vous pouviez me donner votre avis sur cette histoire qui comportera normalement huit chapitres d'environs milles mots chacun, ce serait très sympa! ;)**

 **Dans cette histoire, nous nous trouvons principalement dans les réflexions d'Emily Gordon. Une élève de Serpentard qui ne se sent pas très bien ces derniers-temps.**

 **Je précise car il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une histoire avec une aventure, un but et des péripétie toussa. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à la classer XD**

 **Enfin, je vous laisse lire,**

 **Merci! ^^**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Je le déteste

J'étais là, blottie dans ses bras. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi ni comment j'en étais arrivée là, mais j'aimais ça. Il était surpris, je l'avais bien vu.

Il laissa faire, cela faisait assez longtemps que je me retenais. Lui qui était toujours de glace, toujours distant, toujours seul.

Je n'oublierais jamais sa façon étrange de me serrer contre lui. Il ne savait pas où poser ses mains, l'une était dans mon dos, l'autre au-dessus de mes fesses. Ça le gênait, il remontait donc de plus en plus.

Je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux dont je ne percevais jamais la couleur. Gris ? Bleu ?

J'étais honteuse… honteuse de mettre jetée sur lui comme ça. Je m'écartai un instant, toujours sans le regarder.

« J'ai… mouillé votre pull… pardon…

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Il n'avait pas l'air comme ça, mais il était d'une bienveillance inégalable. Lui… qui faisait peur à tout le monde avec ses cicatrices et son air malade. Il avait pourtant beaucoup de chose à dire… De _belles_ choses à dire.

Je pris mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte.

« Emily ! Hum… tu n'es pas obligée de partir, ce n'est pas grave »

Il remit ses mains dans ses poches et me souris, timidement. Il avait vu que je n'avais pas le courage de sortir tout de suite. Mes yeux piquaient et je voyais trouble. J'avais tellement honte de pleurer comme ça, mais il fallait que ça sorte, tout était retenu depuis trop longtemps.

Et il a fallu que cet imbécile… Aah ! Ça me rendait folle !

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise et ferma les yeux, penchant ma tête en arrière.

« Emily… Regarde-moi. »

 _Non… Je n'y arrive pas._

« Regarde-moi… De quoi as-tu peur ? »

 _Je n'ai pas peur, je n'ose pas… J'ai honte…_

« Emily, s'il te plait. Répond-moi. »

 _Je n'y arrive pas…_

« Bon… si tu as besoin de parler, ma porte te sera toujours ouverte d'accord ? »

Il était si gentil… Pourquoi me torturait-il ainsi ? C'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça. Je le sentais si proche de moi, il était sans doute assis sur la table.

Je posai enfin mes yeux sur lui. Bleus, ils sont bleus. Bleus fatigués. Je ne parvins pas à soutenir ce bleu, je détournai alors le regard.

Mais il me tint par le menton et s'approcha doucement de mon visage, toujours dans le respect.

« Tu ne me regarde jamais dans les yeux… Pourquoi ? »

J'avais tellement envie de… de… Hein ?

Il dût voir ma confusion car il me prit dans ses bras, de sa propre initiative cette fois. Il sentait bon. Un parfum musqué. Il y avait une odeur de bois, de santal. C'était très discret, j'étais si proche de lui que rien ne pouvait m'échapper.

Comme j'aimais cette douce odeur…

Je tournai la tête. Je fus surprise d'être si proche de son visage, le bout de mon nez touchait sa joue. Il avait les yeux fermé. Comme s'il absorbait ma douleur, comme s'il essayait de la retirer à tout jamais de mon être.

Et cette cicatrice… fragile. Elle a beau être là depuis longtemps, on la croirait nouvelle tant elle a du mal à guérir.

Je pense qu'il se sentit fixé, car il rouvrit les yeux et stoppa son étreinte.

« Je… hum… ».

Il ne savait plus quoi dire, il s'était levé rapidement, se dirigeant derrière son bureau comme s'il voulait se cacher. Le sol avait soudainement un intérêt pour nous deux.

Pour la seconde fois, je pris mon sac.

Je sorti.

Je ne l'aimais pas, je le détestais. A chaque fois qu'il était près de moi, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était qu'il s'en aille. Il me faisait me sentir bizarre… et je n'aimais pas cette sensation. Pas du tout.

* * *

Je pense qu'une petite explication s'impose… Que s'est-il passé pour que je finisse en pleure dans les bras de mon professeur Remus Lupin ?

Eh bien voyez-vous, je suis las de la vie. J'en ai marre de tout ce que je vois autour de moi… Je suis Emily Gordon et je suis à Serpentard. Au début j'aimais cette maison mais plus le temps passe et plus je me dis qu'elle est ridiculement hypocrite.

Rassurez-vous tout de suite, ce n'est pas la véritable raison qui m'a poussée à bout, disons que c'est une accumulation de choses.

Peut-être que vous vous en foutez ? Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas si horrible que ça…

Mais sachez qu'à mes yeux, cette vie, je ne voulais pas l'avoir… Surtout pas…

Quoi qu'il en soi je vais vous racontez cette histoire, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Chapitre par chapitre…

Du moins pire au pire de ces moments.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Jouer avec les mots

Chapitre 2 – Jouer avec les mots

Je déteste Hermione Granger.

Elle est jolie, intelligente, gentille. Je la déteste.

Je la déteste d'autant plus que tout le monde l'aime. Sauf les Serpentards. C'est une insupportable miss Je-sais-tout comme dirait le professeur Rogue.

Par contre, j'aime beaucoup Seamus. C'est un de mes meilleurs amis. Il me fait beaucoup rire mais il est très curieux.

Trop.

J'ai l'habitude de passer mes pauses avec lui mais dès que j'en loupe une, il me harponne et me pause des milliards de questions.

« T'étais avec qui ? »

« Je t'ai vu, tu es allée dans ton dortoir, tu ne travaillais pas, tu aurais très bien pu rester avec moi ! »

« Arrête, tu ne lisais même pas ce livre, tu aurais pu simplement le fermer et venir »

Incroyable. Je ne pouvais rien faire pendant la pause d'autre que de parler avec Seamus. Même si lorsque nous parlions, nous rigolions beaucoup.

Seamus est pourtant quelqu'un de gentil, juste il a une autre vision du monde que moi. Pour lui, c'est normal de se servir beaucoup à table pour au final jeter la moitié.

Mais il y a aussi le fait qu'il pense que tout le monde est forcément ami avec tout le monde, il n'y a aucune mésentente.

Voilà pourquoi il ne me comprend pas quand je dis que je n'aime pas Hermione Granger. Parfois, alors que je suis son amie, il prend sa défense à elle.

J'ai l'impression qu'il l'a préfère à moi. Ou alors qu'il reste avec moi uniquement parce que ça a toujours été le cas.

Peut-être qu'il n'est basé que sur le fait que tout le monde doit l'aimer lui. Si quelqu'un ne l'aime pas, il ne va pas bien et ferais n'importe quoi pour obtenir cette… reconnaissance.

Mais c'est impossible. _On est toujours le moche de quelqu'un d'autres_ j'aime bien cette phrase. « Moche » peut-être prit autant dans le sens physique que mental.

Seamus me dit souvent : « Tu l'aime pas parce que t'es jalouse ».

J'aimerais vous donnez mon avis sur cette phrase. Je la hais. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas quelque chose ou quelqu'un que j'en suis jalouse.

Je déteste les chicons, en suis-je pour autant jalouse ? Je déteste le professeur Rogue, en suis-je jalouse ? Non. Je ne veux pas avoir un goût amer, je ne veux pas me vêtir tout de noir et je ne veux pas n'aimer personne. Même si je suis sur le chemin pour…

Bon, je l'accorde, je suis peut-être un peu jalouse. Mais rien d'alarmant. Prenez Luna Lovegood par exemple, elle sourit tout le temps, elle s'en fou bien de ce que les autres peuvent penser d'elle. Elle vit sa vie et c'est tout.

Prenez Crabbe. Il est parfois un peu bête. Ou plutôt naïf, ce n'est pas forcément un défaut. Je suis jalouse du fait qu'il ne passe pas son temps à réfléchir des heures et des heures avant de faire quelque chose. Il fait et c'est tout. Il ne pense pas aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir.

La jalousie est un bien vilain défaut, mais il faut s'en accommoder.

Soit, ce qui me dérange le plus avec Seamus, c'est qu'il ne comprend rien que je lui parle. Il s'en fiche souvent. Même lorsque j'essaye de discuter avec lui à propos de son noël ou quoi que ce soit.

Il ne veut pas beaucoup partager de sa vie avec moi, donc je ne partage pas de la mienne non plus avec lui. A force, nos sujets de conversations se font de moins en moins vastes et je m'ennuie de plus en plus.

C'est pour ça que je ne passe plus toute mes pauses avec lui. Je m'ennuie.

Quand je suis heureuse et que je veux partager ça avec lui, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'une chose débile, il me dit : « Pff, ce n'est que ça, calme toi… » D'un air blasé.

Au fond, le problème vient peut-être de moi ? Peut-être que je conçois l'amitié bizarrement. Peut-être que je suis trop exigeante. Ou trop surexcitée…

Mais il y a quand même certaine personne qui me redonne du sourire, comme Neville. On s'entend bien aussi. Il est tout de même fort timide avec moi. Mais quand on passe du temps avec lui on se rend compte qu'il est très drôle.

Je pense qu'il m'aime bien.

Il est parfois bon de détourner les phrases, notamment celle que j'ai dite plus haut. Celle-ci je la changerais en :

 _On est toujours le beau de quelqu'un d'autres._

C'est assez facile de détourner les phrases quand ça nous arrange. Au fond, je suis un être humain moi aussi, tout ce que je fais est fait pour que ça aille dans mon sens. C'est assez égoïste au final.

Oui, voilà, je suis jalouse et égoïste et la liste de mes défauts ne s'arrête clairement pas là. Le pire dans tout ça est sans doute que j'assume totalement ces défauts. Je m'en vanterais presque.

Ne dit-on pas, _faute avoué faute à moitié pardonnée_ ?

Ou plutôt, faute avoué faute à moitié condamnée.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Fuck You

**Ce chapitre me fait un peu penser à un moment de ma vie... x) Je suis navrée, j'ai tout lâché à la fin... Je n'ai rien contre Neville, j'aime beaucoup ce personnage.**

 **Je les ai (Neville et Seamus) légèrement transformé pour qu'il colle à se que je pense dans ma tête, même si, comme vous le savez, et comme on peut le lire dans beaucoup de Fanfiction Harry Potter, les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling! :D**

 **Bonne lecture, n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis concernant quoi que ce soit, ça me motiverait vachement :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Fuck You

C'est au tour de Neville maintenant. J'ai décidé de vous parler de lui.

Neville est clairement amoureux de moi et je vous avoue que je l'étais autre fois. Pourtant il n'est pas particulièrement beau, même si bon, c'est temps-ci il change.

En plus il est très gentil et il me demande souvent si je vais bien. Il est drôle de temps en temps et assez maladroit à trébucher tout le temps. Je pense que c'est ça qui me plaisait l'an dernier.

Mais depuis la fin des vacances, je le trouve quelque peu bizarre. Il me fait peur de temps en temps et il règne une atmosphère bizarre quand je suis seule avec lui.

On était amoureux l'an dernier sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne l'avoue à l'autre, moi je suis passée à autre chose mais lui, pas.

Il est tellement gentil que je ne saurais pas lui faire de peine. Il est l'un des seuls à m'envoyer un hibou de lui-même pendant les vacances. Vacance durant lesquels il a décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il voulait m'invité au cinéma, chez les moldus.

J'ai essayé de le repousser gentiment mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à me le demander chaques jours. Jusqu'à ce que la rentrée arrive et qu'il stoppe. Nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parler au début. En plus, je passais de plus en plus de temps avec Drago, ce qui devait sans doute le refroidir un peu.

Il pense que Drago m'aime, mais notre rapprochement de cette année vient d'une tout autre raison beaucoup moins romantique.

En voyant cela, il est revenu à la charge. Parfois en cours de potion, il travaille en binôme avec moi et essaye de se rapprocher le plus possible, même lorsque je m'éloigne. Il me colle presque, et je le vois bien sur son visage qu'il le fait exprès et moi ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Chaque jour, quand il me croise dans les couloirs, il me dit bonjour. Ce qui est très gentil et très poli, mais je sais très bien que toute ces intentions sont intéressée. Il le fait uniquement pour se rapprocher de moi.

Ce qui en soit est normal puisqu'il est amoureux de moi, mais je vous avoue qu'il m'angoisse parfois. Je le vois partout, dès que je tourne ma tête, dans n'importe quel recoin de la classe, de l'école, même dehors, je le vois. Il est toujours là.

Peut-être que je deviens parano.

Mais il est tellement gentil que je n'ose pas le lui dire, c'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé se rapprocher. Ce qui est une très mauvaise idée car cela pourrait lui donner de faux espoirs. La simple idée que je pourrais lui faire beaucoup de peine me rebute à lui dire d'arrêter.

Il a alors pris connaissance du bal de noël et a vaguement exprimé l'envie de m'y invité. J'ai fait mine de ne pas comprendre, lui disant que je réfléchissais encore sur le fait que j'y aille ou non.

Je trouve qu'il a été très courageux de me le demander, enfin, plutôt d'amorcer la demande. Mais… Je ne sais pas… Je sens une sorte d'angoisse monté en moi quand je lui parle en seul à seul et il ne comprend pas ça, moi-même je ne le comprends pas. En même temps, si je ne lui dis pas, il ne pourra pas le savoir.

Le problème c'est que Drago voulait que j'y aille avec lui. Chose que j'avais envisagée. Il était très confiant et pensait que c'était dans la poche, mais j'ai refusé. Résultat des courses, je me suis inscrite au bal avec Luna et maintenant, ils râlent tous les deux.

Neville a arrêté de me dire bonjour à chaque fois qu'on se croisait. Déjà que sa relation d'amitié avec Drago était assez calamiteuse… voire inexistante. Maintenant c'est pire et c'est de ma faute.

Il faut le faire pour empirer ce qui n'existe pas…

Je pensais qu'en refusant l'invitation des deux, je pourrais les garder. Mais c'est le contraire qui arrivera.

Maintenant, Drago sait que j'ai refusé son invitation à cause de fait que Neville me l'a demandé et Neville qui n'a pas eu l'occasion de réellement m'inviter sait que ses chances sont anéanties.

Voilà un de mes autres problèmes. Je veux trop conserver ce qu'il y a autour de moi. Je ne veux pas perdre ce que j'ai déjà. Et souvent, en essayant de faire au mieux pour tout le monde, le malheur me retombe dessus.

Je réfléchis trop.

Mais s'il savait comment c'est difficile de gérer ce genre de situation, surtout quand l'un deux est amoureux de toi !

Je ne voulais simplement pas lui faire de la peine en déclinant son invitation pour aller avec Drago et c'est comme ça qu'il me remercie…

Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a dans ma tête… On ne sait jamais ce que les gens pensent, parfois on croit le savoir mais il n'en est rien. Et ça vaut de même pour moi, dans le fond, peut-être que Neville n'est qu'un petit con prétentieux qui ne pense qu'à baiser !

Ou peut-être qu'il est réellement gentil et est quand même blesser du fait que j'aille avec Luna.

Ou peut-être qu'il s'en fou et qu'il veut juste se venger en m'ignorant !

Dans le fond, ce n'est pas plus mal, qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je ne voulais même pas aller au bal.

La seule chose que je veux c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Je veux arrêter de réfléchir aux conséquences que mes actes peuvent avoir sur les autres.

Je devrais faire comme le reste des êtres-humains et craché à la gueule de mon prochain. Lui cracher à la gueule, le piétiner, l'éventrer, le tuer, lui recracher dessus puis le repiétiner.

Comme ça, ils verront tous ce que c'est une vraie égoïste.

Désormais je décide de m'en foutre royalement de chaque moment de bonheur que les autres voudraient partager avec moi, de toute façon, ils font pareil sans s'en rendre compte. Je décide de dégager Seamus de ma vie, qui m'empêche de faire ce dont j'ai réellement envie de faire. Je décide aussi de dégager Neville qui me fait peur rien que de par son extrême et très louche gentillesse à mon égard.

Je hais cette école, je hais ces gens, je hais cette vie et je hais le monde entier !


	4. Chapitre 4 - L'attente

Chapitre 4 – L'attente

« Emily ! Aide-moi s'il te plait »

« Emily, tu râles ? »

« Emily, je me sens seul »

« Emily, j'ai oublié mes parchemins, passes-moi les tiens ? »

Emily, Emily, Emily. Oui ! Je m'appelle Emily, je sais !

Et Emily en a marre des gens comme toi ! Toi et ton besoin d'attention ! Est-ce que je me plains moi ? NON !

Ce jour-là, je me suis disputée avec Drago. Quand va-t-il se mettre dans le crâne que le monde ne tourne pas autour de lui ?

Oui, je suis amie avec lui et je connais son histoire. Je sais que ses parents sont stricts, qu'il n'a pas d'autres choix que de suivre son père. Qu'il ne doit surtout pas décevoir Vous-Savez-Qui sous peine de condamner sa famille.

Oui, je sais qu'on lui a apposé la marque des ténèbres et qu'il doit tuer Dumbledore. Je vous raconterais cette histoire plus tard.

Ce moment lui met une grosse pression, je le vois, il tourne constamment en rond et est toujours sur les nerfs. Nerfs qu'il passe par ailleurs sur les membres de la maison Serpentard.

Il est pourtant sympathique par moment. Même s'il nous énerve tous au fond. Tout d'abord, il ne supporte pas qu'un Serpentard discute avec un Gryffondor, ainsi une dispute éclate lorsque je passe du temps avec Seamus. Enfin, passait.

Il n'est pas jaloux, loin de là. Il estime juste que des sang-purs n'ont pas à se mêler au reste, il ne veut pas que je sois infectée par je ne sais quel virus et que celui-ci se transmette dans nos dortoirs.

Enfin, il est perturbé je pense. A force de rester avec des Mangemorts, voilà ce qui arrive.

Et c'est tous les jours comme ça, je l'aide à presque tout, j'essaye de le comprendre quand il ne va pas bien. Parfois on s'amuse, on rigole. Mais, pour lui, ça ne signifie visiblement rien.

« Personne ne m'aime, m'a-t-il dis, pas mêmes mes amis. »

Et voilà, cette fois, il n'était pas en colère comme d'habitude, il était juste triste.

J'ai essayé !

J'ai encore essayé de l'aider mais il ne veut rien entendre et chaque mot qu'il disait me blessait de plus en plus.

« De toute façon personne ne m'aime et je sais que je fais chier tout le monde »

Et c'est reparti ! Tout pour qu'on le plaigne. Et voilà la grosse Pansy qui arrive à ses pieds pour venir les lui lécher.

« Même toi Emily tu ne m'aime pas. Vous profitez tous de moi ! »

Moi ? Moi je ne l'aime pas ! Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui ? Moi qui suis restée éveillée toute la nuit lorsqu'il a été en retenue dans la forêt interdite lors de sa première année, morte d'inquiétude. Moi qui suis restée des journées et des nuits entière à l'entendre gémir à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il s'est fait attaquer par Buck. Pour une blessure qui, au final, s'est avérée extrêmement superficielle.

Moi qui ai contribué à son élection de préfet l'an dernier.

Moi qui ai tenté de discuter avec son père pour qu'on ne lui assigne pas cette foutue mission de tuer notre Directeur.

Moi qui, pour l'aider, lui ai parlé des armoires à disparaître !

S'il savait comme ces mots me blessaient. Toute les fois où on s'amuse lorsqu'on gagne un match de Quidditch, toute ces fois où j'essaye de l'intégrer avec nous et qu'il refuse, me regardant comme une attardée.

Et après c'est moi qui l'abandonne ? Moi qui ne l'aime pas ?!

Je vais le tuer !

« Emily ! Apportes-moi un mouchoir s'il te plait »

 _Non._

« Emily ? »

 _Je ne suis pas ta boniche._

« Emily apportes-moi ça !

\- Vas te faire foutre Malefoy ! »

Et je suis partie.

Tous ces gens qui se plaignent sans arrêt, pour rien du tout au final. Je voulais juste vous dire que je vous hais.

D'autres personnes vivent sans doute des choses bien pires que vous. Mais vous êtes tellement égocentrique que vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte.

Vous me parlez à moi de vos problèmes, sans même vous interroger sur le fait que j'en n'ai peut-être un, moi aussi. Car oui, j'existe ! On ne s'en rend pas toujours compte mais je suis un être humain et je vis comme vous tous sur cette planète !

C'est le propre de l'être humain de toute manière. Se plaindre, se faire plaindre. Attiser la curiosité malsaine des autres et se branler avec.

Ca me dégoute ! Vous me dégoutez…

Je suis là, dans ce foutu couloir, assise contre un mur. Et personne ne viens. Tout le monde m'a pourtant vu partir.

Je suis tellement énervée que j'en tremble.

J'attends…

J'attends…

…

Mais personne ne vient. Personne ne vient jamais quand c'est moi. _Personne ne m'aime._

Je n'arrive même pas à pleurer, même quand je me plains, les larmes ne sortent pas. Finalement je ne suis peut-être pas humaine ?

Peut-être que ce que moi je vis n'est pas assez grave pour que je me plaigne, je ne sais pas.

Personne ne m'aime…

…

…

Personne.

« Miss Gordon ? »

 _Y'a quelqu'un, pour vu qu'il ne me voit pas…_

« Miss Gordon c'est vous ? »

 _Qui c'est ?_

« Je vous vois, là, contre le mur, veuillez retourner dans votre dortoir il est tard. »

 _Merde… Lupin…_

Il avait l'air fâché de me voir là. Il approche très doucement avec ses mains dans ses poches, les sourcils froncé.

« Oui, je… je sais… Je… prenais juste un peu l'air…

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air fatigué.

\- Oui, oui ça va ! »

Il faisait noir je ne le voyais pas bien. Mes mains tremblaient toujours et je pense qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il remarque beaucoup de chose ce professeur, il accorde un soin et une attention toute particulière aux petites choses oubliées.

Par exemple, il aime bien les vieux tourne-disques. Ses habits sont tout abîmés, comme s'il ne voulait pas les jeter. C'est toutes ces vieilles choses qui font que les gens ont un peu peur de lui parler. Il a l'air terriblement fatigué en plus.

« Quelque chose ne va pas dans votre dortoir ?

\- Non, tout va bien. Je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatiguée. »

Je fis mine de bailler pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je détestais être près de lui.

Il était beaucoup trop gentil, mais une gentillesse différente que celle de Neuville. Celle-ci parait… saine ?

J'avais l'impression que lorsque j'étais près de lui, toute ma haine envers notre monde n'avait aucune raison d'être. Tout simplement parce qu'il est **gentil**. Oui, cela n'a aucun sens.

Mais dès qu'il entre dans une pièce, tout ce que je pense, toutes les preuves que j'avance disparaissent en fumée car il contredit tout avec une facilité déconcertante. Et ce sens même en avoir conscience.

Je les hais, lui et sa bienveillance.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Frappe-moi!

**Bonjour! :D Alors petite précision... Dans cette histoire, Remus est toujours professeur à l'école Poudlard, même après la troisième année (je suppose que vous l'avez remarqué? :) ), d'ailleurs, il s'agit de la même époque que le film et le livre parlant de la sixième année d'Harry :)**

 **Petit disclaimer (ça se dit comme ça?), j'ai TENTER pour la première fois de MA VIE d'écrire quelque chose d'un peu... Sexual... Sachez que donc... si vous n'aimez pas ça been... ne lisez pas. Sachez aussi que je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre et que c'est peut-être (sûrement) pas terrible...  
**

 **Surtout dans cette... ambiance là que je ne connais pas des masses... donc heu... j'ai essayé, c'est déjà ça ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce que je pourrais améliorer! Merci :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Frappe-moi !

« Je veux que tu me frappe avec. »

 _Quoi, pourquoi veux-t-il tout à coup que les rôles s'inverse ? Je ne vais quand même pas frapper le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_

« Emily ! Obéis-moi !

\- Je… je ne peux pas !

\- ENDOLORIS ! »

Ah oui… Voilà… Je… Comment vous expliquer ? Je vais reprendre du début je pense. Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous parlais de Drago ? Oui ? Eh bien, voilà comment je sais ce qu'il est et quelle est sa mission.

Je suis une Mangemort.

Enfin, presque. Je suis _presque_ une Mangemort. C'est comme ça, c'est de famille, je l'ai toujours su, on me l'a toujours dis.

Mais je n'y ai jamais prêté attention jusqu'au moment fatidique. Je suis rentrée là-dedans au même moment que Drago. Sauf que lui, il en est déjà un. Je n'en suis qu'au stade de l'initiation.

Étant petite, je ne voyais pas de mal à être parmi eux. Je ne savais pas non plus qui était le Seigneur des ténèbres.

J'étais toute sourire, à longueur de journée, même quand il pleuvait, même quand papa ne rentrait pas à la maison.

Même lorsque ce putain de… Aah, non… C'est encore trop tôt pour ça.

Pour moi, il n'y avait aucun mal à rien. Il n'y avait ni de bons ni de mauvais côtés chez les gens et ça, je l'ai appris malgré moi…

Je pensais que tout allait être facile, que tout allait rester comme avant. Je ne voyais pas non plus les problèmes qu'il y avait autour de moi. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas qu'il s'agissait de problèmes.

Je ne détestais pas encore les autres. Et même si l'on se moquait de moi, ouvertement ou non, je m'en foutais. Je n'en avais de toute façon même pas conscience.

Et le plus grave c'est que ce n'est que cette année, lors de mon arrivée chez les Mangemorts, à déjà 17 ans, que je me suis rendue compte de tout ça. Tard non ?

Je me sens si bête… Si bête d'avoir cru que ce monde était juste. Si bête d'avoir cru que les gens pouvaient en avoir quelque chose à foutre des autres, de moi.

Comme nous avons pu le voir dans les autres chapitres. Oui, l'égoïsme existe. Oui, l'injustice existe. Oui, même les gens que tu penses être tes amis sont capables de te faire du mal, et ça inconsciemment. Oui, l'inconscience existe.

Revenons-en où nous en étions, la première fois que j'ai rencontré Vous-Savez-Qui, j'ai eu peur, comme tout le monde. Je crois.

D'ailleurs, j'en ai toujours extrêmement peur. Il me fait mal.

La deuxième fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a testé. Il a essayé de voir combien de temps je pouvais tenir sous l'effet de la pression en me faisant assister à des scènes de tortures.

Je n'ai pas résisté.

Il m'a torturé.

Il rigolait… Et mes parents me regardaient, tous les deux. Sans rien faire. Enfin… si… ma mère a tenté de protester mais fût rapidement rattrapée par mon… père.

Ma mère est gentille, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Elle m'aime je le sais. Elle, elle représente un peu près tout ce qu'il y a de bons dans ce monde.

Elle est courageuse, un peu têtue (même si elle refuse d'y croire). Elle déteste le mensonge. Elle peut faire peur parfois, mais elle est tellement jolie quand elle rit.

J'ai parfois du mal à lui dire, et je ne devrais pas, pourtant elle le mérite plus que tout. Mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tellement fort !

Elle supporte tout… Les colères de chacun, la mauvaise humeur, l'hypocrisie. Et ce, sans ronchonner. Elle supporte même le fait qu'on lui râle dessus lorsque c'est elle qui ne va pas bien. Elle sourit quand même.

Et elle ne mérite pas ce qu'on lui fait vivre. Elle n'a plus de travail depuis quelque temps, l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste s'est passé de ses services. Trop vieille apparemment. Encore une preuve que ce monde pue la merde.

Donc elle est avec papa, chez les Mangemorts, à devoir supporter tout ce mal. Je pense qu'elle finira par craquer. Elle va sûrement partir. Elle aura bien raison.

Ma maman… Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je suis désolée si je ne te rends pas tout ce que tu me donnes. Et je sais pertinemment que tu m'aimes et que tu es fière de moi, je le sais. Mais je ne pense pas faire assez pour toi.

Passons. Tout le monde s'en fou de toute façon, je me trompe ?

Plus je voyais le Maître et plus, lui, me regardait. Bizarrement. Avec un sourire… indescriptible.

Il n'était pas laid en soi. Juste… Cadavérique. Ce qui contribuait largement au fait qu'il me répugnait. En plus d'être cruelle et sadique.

Lui, avait décidé, d'un commun accord avec lui-même que j'allais devenir sa chose. Ainsi, de temps en temps, il m'appelait, moi, exclusivement, et me torturait.

Vous le savez certainement, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'éprouve pas d'amour, c'est ainsi. Alors je pense qu'il veut seulement assouvir des… pulsions ?

Il m'invite dans sa chambre, assez moche soi dit en passant, il m'ordonne de poser ma poitrine sur la table, les fesses en arrière.

C'est alors qu'il soulève ma jupe et enlève ma culotte pour me frapper avec son bâton. Parfois, il me ligote pour que je ne sache plus bouger.

Alors là, il fait absolument tout ce qu'il veut de moi.

Juste avant les premières lignes que vous avez lu, c'est ce que nous étions en train de faire.

J'avais mal au dos et aux fesses. Ma tête était coincée dans un pilori, ainsi que mes mains. Il m'avait attaché les pieds à une sorte de barre à laquelle on pouvait régler la longueur.

Et il passait son temps à caresser mes fesses, puis soudainement il rentrait son doigt à l'intérieur de moi.

Il me mordait même la peau. Parfois, je pense qu'il me l'arrache. Je me réveille parfois avec des blessures ayant la forme d'une bouche sur mes hanches. J'ai plusieurs bleus.

Ensuite il m'embrasse goulûment et j'ai un horrible goût de sang et de putréfaction dans la bouche.

Il écarte la barre le plus possible et pénètre chacun de mes orifices. A chaque coups de reins qu'il me donne, j'ai un atroce mal de dos. Les traces rouges de ses doigts sur mon corps refusent de partir. Cet infâme goût commence à vouloir rester.

Et puis son odeur… Je pue constamment le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde sait ce que nous faisons.

Même si en réalité, _tout le monde le sait,_ ils s'en foutent juste.

Mais là, il semble bizarre, pourquoi vouloir échanger les rôles ?

« Alors petite, tu changes d'avis ? Je t'ordonne de me frapper ! »

De toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, il voulait que je le frappe avec ce bâton, qu'il en soit ainsi, je vais le frapper avec ce bâton.

D'habitude c'est pour ma poire. Je vais me gêner tiens.

Premier coup de bâton, il ne crie pas.

Deuxième coup de bâton, je vois son visage se crisper.

Troisième coup de bâton, il gémit.

Quatrième coup de bâton, il grogne.

Cinquième coup de bâton, il se retourne, l'attrape et me frappe au visage avec.

Je possède donc désormais un œil au beurre noir ainsi qu'une blessure sur la joue.

Ensuite il a eu un spasme, il m'a sorti de sa chambre, devant la porte d'entrée, m'a claqué les fesses ainsi que la porte.

…

Je me retrouve une nouvelle fois seule, dans un couloir, dos contre le mur, sans personne pour venir me chercher.

Je lui ai pourtant obéis.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Ma belle-mère

**Bonjour, voici l'avant dernier chapitre! :) Je me demande si quelqu'un lit ce que j'écris? Pas de retour... soit c'est nul à chier mais ça serait bien qu'on m'dise pourquoi, soit personne lit.. dans ce cas je suis seule XD  
**

 **C'est avec grand plaisir que je poste , pour moi du coup, l'avant dernier chapitre, en espérant qu'il me plaira!**

 **Même si, ce n'est pas mon préfèré, je préfère le suivant... mais je le connaitrais quand je le posterais, donc heu... bonne lecture! :p**

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Ma belle-mère

Vous savez maintenant que oui, je fais partie des Mangemorts. Et, oui, c'est contre ma volonté comme vous vous en doutez peut-être.

Mais a-t-on vraiment le choix ? Je suis obligée de suivre les décisions de mon père et je ne peux pas les discuter. A quoi bon ? De toute façon, il fait ce que bon lui semble.

Pourtant, je l'ai connu beaucoup plus drôle. Je l'admirais, je l'idolâtrais presque… Avant.

Mais ça a changé.

Je vous ai dit au chapitre précédent que ma mère suivait mon père chez les Mangemorts. J'ai omis un léger détail. Ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Oh, depuis bien longtemps, merci de demander. On m'a mise au monde et deux ans après c'était déjà fini. Mais pour l'honneur de la famille, il ne valait mieux pas que ça se sache, surtout depuis que mon cher papa a retrouvé une nouvelle amoureuse.

Cette grognasse. Cette connasse. Cette pétasse.

 **Il vaut mieux pour lui que ça ne se sache pas.**

Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre, je vais vous le dire, mais plus tard. Il faut juste que je mette au point ma situation familiale avec vous.

Ma famille est très grande. D'un côté il y a mon père, qui a beaucoup de frère et sœur. Ils sont très liés entre eux, mise à part un qui est renié et emprisonné à Azkaban.

Quand je dis « _liés entre eux »,_ ça veut dire entre eux.

Pas avec moi donc. Je ne les intéresse pas.

Je ne les connais pas vraiment donc à quoi bon en parler ? Puisqu'ils s'en foutent eux même.

En plus, j'ai une différence d'âge énorme avec chacun de mes cousins. Ils sont soit trop grand, soit trop petit. Je suis donc seule.

Encore.

Du côté de ma mère, c'est une grande famille aussi, dont les relations sont plus que tendues.

L'une de mes tantes voyage énormément, elle n'a plus aucun contact avec personne.

Mon oncle, lui, est quelqu'un de très normal, quoique Cracmol. Il est gentil mais se trouve très peu dans les parages, il communique néanmoins avec ma mère régulièrement.

Mon autre… oncle… ce… Aaah ! Non, il n'est toujours pas temps d'en parler… Je ne peux pas. Pas encore.

Et la dernière. Cette grognasse, cette connasse, cette pétasse. La sœur de ma mère, sa SŒUR vous m'entendez ? Sa putain de sœur ! Je n'ai rien à dire sur elle à part qu'elle se tape mon père depuis presque huit ans.

J'avais neuf ans quoi. Et non, il ne m'est pas du tout venu à l'idée que ce genre de pratique n'était pas normal. Je la considérais toujours comme ma tante et n'avais pas encore correctement compris que mon père et elle était… ensemble.

Elle a tout volé ! Elle a commencé par être gentille avec moi, pour mieux pouvoir s'immiscer. Ensuite, elle m'a volé de plus en plus de place. Jusqu'à me voler mes propres affaires.

Même mon elf de maison, elle me l'a volé !

Ensuite elle vole la place de ma mère, elle me vole aussi mon père. Elle est en train de voler l'âme de cette putain de maison !

Elle se prend pour qui celle-là ? Me voler toute mes affaires… devant MA gueule ?! En riant, en étant « gentille », en se faisant passer pour la victime puis derrière, elle poignarde sa sœur, ma MERE, à coup de réflexions déplacées, de messes-basses, de coups-bas,…

Vous êtes sûrement tous en train de me traiter de chimpanzé névropathe ! Mais je n'ai aucun problème, moi.

EUX, ils ont un problème.

Ils ont TOUS un problème !

Et je suis condamnée à fermer ma gueule parce que mon père n'en a de toute manière rien à faire de tout ce que je peux bien lui dire.

Parce que toute la famille, que ce soit du côté père ou du côté mère (mise à part l'oncle Cracmol et ma mère, je pense important de tout de même de préciser) trouvent ça tout à fait NORMAL qu'il fornique avec ma tante.

Je suis donc folle ? Peut-être ai-je moi, un gros problème de compréhension… C'est sûrement ça… Ben oui.

Angoissé les gens en les oppressant pour qu'ils aillent au bal avec vous. Normal.

Ignorer chaque propos, chaque moment de bonheur qu'un ami tente de partager avec un autre ami. Normal.

Se servir des autres pour se plaindre à longueur de journée sans même être capable de rendre la pareille. Normal.

Tuer des moldus uniquement parce qu'ils sont moldus. Normal.

Torturer des gens, dans le seul but d'en recevoir du plaisir. Normal.

BAISER MON PÈRE. NORMAL.

Allez ! C'est la fête du slip ! Porte ouverte pour tous, je vous en prie !

…

…

…

…

… Je ne veux pourtant pas grand-chose.

Tout ce qui me ferait plaisir, ce serait d'avoir des amis avec qui je partagerais de bons souvenirs plus tard, des amis avec lesquels j'aurais des fous-rires.

Ainsi qu'une famille normale, pas forcément dans laquelle tout le monde s'entend, non… Je sais que c'est impossible.

Simplement quelque chose de normal. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est… Comment décrire quelque chose que je ne connais pas ?

Finalement, je voudrais simplement qu'on fasse attention à moi. Un tout petit peu. Qu'on soit content lorsque je suis contente. Qu'on me dise que je suis jolie, que je sens bon. Qu'on me fasse un câlin de temps en temps… Une fois. Juste une.

Je ne sais même pas quand est la dernière fois que j'ai eu un câlin.

Je voudrais qu'on me parle pour autres choses que pour me demander quelque chose, ou bien parce qu'on est intéressé par autres choses.

C'est tout. Ce n'est pas cher de donner tout ça à quelqu'un.

Mais bon, au fond, c'est peut-être normal.

* * *

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvée à nombreuses reprises dans les bras du Professeur Lupin.

Vous l'avez sans doute compris, mais ces temps-ci je ne vais pas très bien. Tout se mélange dans mon cerveau et chaques minuscules problèmes me font repenser aux autres, plus gros.

Si c'est vers Lupin que je me suis tournée, c'est parce qu'il me ressemble assez fort finalement. Il pense aux autres avant de penser à lui, alors il garde toute sa tristesse au fond de lui de peur de déranger les autres.

Il pense que sa tristesse est minime. Alors il la cache. Puis parfois, tout explose et là, rien ne va plus. C'est ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Et c'est ce qui lui est déjà arrivé.

Lupin s'intéresse à l'invisible, il accorde un soin et une attention toute particulière aux petites choses oubliées. En somme, moi.

Même si je ne parle pas en classe, même si je ne participe pas et que je ne fais pas du tout partie des élèves qui ont marqués et qui marqueront l'histoire de Poudlard, je suis là.

C'est moi qui suis allé vers lui. Parce qu'il m'a surpris plusieurs fois en train de rôder dans les couloirs à des heures tardives, je me devais de lui en parler.

Et puis, finalement, je ne le déteste pas. Il ne fait pas si peur qu'il en a l'air. Sa cicatrice et ses vêtements rapiécés ne sont qu'une image que l'on a de lui.

Je lui ai d'abord expliqué l'histoire de mes amis, du fait que je me sentais de moins en moins bien avec eux. Ensuite je lui ai parlé de Drago, je l'ai informé concernant sa mission. Mais il était déjà au courant.

Finalement c'est lui qui m'a parlé longuement de son histoire. Elle est tellement triste. Sa condition de loup-garou ne devait vraiment pas l'aider…

 _Je sais ce que c'est._


	7. Chapitre 7 - Illuminé

**Bonjour, voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction, il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, et le rating M n'est pas là pour rien... x) Je vous prie d'être indulgent, c'est la première fois que j'écris des choses pareil, donc si conseil, je suis preneuse! :D  
**

 **Merci d'avoir suivi l'histoire, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis quelconques sur l'histoire, que je puisse m'améliorer (comme j'essaye déjà de m'améliorer sur l'orthographe XD )**

 **Bonne lecture à vous! A bientôt! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Illuminée

J'avais craqué, encore. J'ai lutté pour ne pas aller le voir, pour ne pas qu'il me prenne encore dans ses bras.

Mais je ne savais pas à qui parler si ce n'était lui. D'ailleurs, je n'avais envie de personne d'autre. Il devait être _le seul_ à savoir.

Dès mon entrée dans la classe, il ne m'a posé aucune question, il m'a tout simplement laissé m'installer dans ses bras.

Il faisait noir, je ne savais pas si on était tard le soir ou bien tôt le matin.

Il murmura dans mon oreille quelques mots : « ça va aller », « tu veux quelques choses ? », « allez… chut… chut ».

Cet homme était d'une douceur… Je posai mes bras autour de son cou et lui déposa un baisé sur sa joue, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Je lui étais juste tellement reconnaissante.

« Oh, je ne te croyais pas comme ça » dit-il en souriant.

Je ris, en riant, mes pommettes étaient remontées et avaient fait couler mes larmes sur mon visage. Il les essuya avec son pouce avant de me toucher le nez du bout de son doigt.

Il voulut se lever, il était tard, j'aurais dû ne pas l'en empêcher, mais j'avais besoin de lui.

« Emily… s'il te plait… »

Je compris alors qu'il fallait le laisser aller... A contrecœur, je le regardai sortir sa baguette afin de ranger ses affaires.

« Il est temps d'aller dormir p'tit monstre. »

Il repassa dans l'autre sens, vers la porte. Mais il s'arrêta une fois arrivé à ma hauteur.

J'étais assise, sur le sol et lui debout, derrière moi. J'entendis son sac tomber sur le sol et ses genoux craquer quand il s'accroupit.

Je me tournai, il saisit mes joues, hésita un instant. Puis s'avança jusqu'à finir son chemin sur mes lèvres.

C'était si doux. Mes yeux fermés, je ne pouvais qu'approfondir ce baiser.

Il s'écarta et sorti de la classe.

« Professeur ?

\- Mmh ?

\- … Encore un s'il vous plait… »

Il regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de faire et moi, ce que je venais de dire. Mais il me voyait, là, sur le sol, le priant de recommencer une seconde fois. Et lui, mourant d'envie de le faire mais sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas.

« Je vous en supplie ».

J'avais _besoin_ de lui, je ne pouvais faire autrement, et je m'en voulais terriblement pour ça. Un homme qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, qui voulait seulement faire son travail et non s'occuper des problèmes d'une pauvre fille.

Il vérifia dans les couloirs, s'il n'y avait personne et me somma de me lever.

Nous traversons le couloir pour arriver devant la porte de ma chambre.

« Vas-y, il faut dormir maintenant… »

Aucun de nous deux ne savait réellement ce que l'on voulait. Mais moi, je ne voulais pas insister. Ça ne se faisait pas, ce n'était pas bien. Je l'avais déjà bien assez embêté comme ça.

Je lui tournai le dos pour rentrer dans mon dortoir, non sans peine. Et je sentais que lui aussi ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

« Emily, chuchota-t-il, suis-moi… »

* * *

Cette fois-ci, je vais vous raconter la pire chose qui m'est arrivé dans ma vie… J'ai essayé de vous en parler plusieurs fois dans cette histoire, sans succès.

Mais, je pense qu'il est temps. Cette histoire m'a, en plus de cela, beaucoup rapprochée avec le professeur Lupin car elle le concerne aussi. En quelque sorte.

Cette histoire est consacrée à mon parrain. Cet homme que j'ai tellement aimé quand j'étais petite, au point de le considérer comme un frère.

J'allais chez lui presque tous les jours, on jouait ensemble, on mangeait, on rigolait. On faisait des blagues aux elfes puis on leur demandait de nous pardonner.

Mon meilleur souvenir avec lui, c'est ce jeu moldu. Je pense que ça s'appelle une Playstation. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je touche à ça. Mais j'y jouais dans le plus grand des secrets avec mon parrain.

Depuis, cette même Playstation gît dans ma chambre, pleine de poussière, toujours à la même place. Mais je n'y touche plus. Je n'y arrive pas.

Je n'arrive pas non plus à la jeter. Donc elle reste là.

Cette histoire me fait énormément de peine, c'est pourquoi je n'ose toujours pas rentrer dans le détail mais je vais bien devoir me lancer.

J'en tremble.

J'espère que mon parrain lira un jour ces quelques lignes, qu'il comprendra ce que je ressens, qu'il comprendra que je ne peux pas faire sans lui avec l'héritage énorme qu'il m'a laissé.

Il n'est pas mort, pour ceux qui penseraient à ça. Ce qui rend la chose encore plus incompréhensible.

Un jour, il est venu me chercher pour que j'aille chez lui. J'y suis resté trois jours. Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu se passer cette nuit, mais je me souviens avoir eu un atroce mal de dos. Ce fût la dernière fois que je suis allée chez lui.

Suivant ces quelques jours, ses visites furent de plus en plus espacées et de plus en plus brèves. Jusqu'au jour où il disparut complètement des radars.

Même ma mère n'avait plus de nouvelle de lui. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il est juste partit, sans un au revoir, sans même me dire où il allait.

Nous qui étions pourtant si proche. Cela fait donc maintenant presque dix ans que j'attends un bon anniversaire de sa part.

Ou bien un signe de vie.

Car je sais qu'il est en vie. Je suis persuadée que mon père le voit, en secret. Des fois, il vend la mèche.

Il ne le voit pas très souvent, mais rien que le fait de savoir que c'est le cas et qu'il ne me propose même pas de venir avec lui m'agace au plus haut point.

C'est comme si leur rendez-vous était secret. Comme si ce parrain ne voulait plus me voir, mais seulement moi.

Je le découvre souvent par hasard qu'il y a eu une entrevue entre eux, mais pour quel raison ? Je l'ignore encore.

Quoi qu'il en soit, moi, je ne le vois plus et ça me fait beaucoup de peine. Est-ce qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras pourquoi ?

J'en rêve la nuit. Je rêve que j'entre dans ma chambre et que tu t'y trouve, tout sourire, la manette de la Playstation en main. Je rêve que c'est une surprise, que je te saute dessus et que tu me prends dans tes bras, comme avant.

Parce que tu es mon parrain et que tu as été choisi pour t'occuper de moi en cas d'absence de mes parents.

Mais toi, tu t'en fou. Visiblement. Le fait d'avoir coupé les ponts aussi facilement sans aucune explication et sans aucun remord ne t'as pas beaucoup dérangé.

Alors pourquoi, avant, tu étais si proche de moi ? J'ai besoin que tu m'en explique la raison.

Surtout avec ce que tu m'as laissé sur le dos.

Cette nuit, la dernière nuit que j'ai passée chez toi m'a laissé un souvenir ingrat. Un souvenir qui me hante tous les jours jusqu'au moment fatidique.

Cela fait maintenant dix ans que j'en souffre. Ma lycanthropie.

* * *

Pour la première fois, je me trouvai devant la chambre d'un professeur. Il me fit entrer.

Cette chambre était très chaleureuse, malgré le peu de couleur qui y régnait. Tout, ou presque, étaient en bois. Il y avait un tout petit salon avec un fauteuil et une mini-bibliothèque dans le coin, près de la fenêtre.

Il me débarrassa de ma robe de sorcier et la posa sur le porte manteau.

« Thé ?

\- Mmh… oui, bien-sûr. »

Je n'aimais pas le goût du thé, mais proposer si gentiment, il m'était impossible de refuser.

Je m'assis sur le tapis, près de la fenêtre d'où l'on voyait les étoiles et lui, sur le fauteuil.

« Ecoute… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris tout à l'heure, je suis désolé si je t'ai choquée où quoi que ce soit mais sache que ce n'est clairement pas dans mes habitudes d'agir de la sorte.

\- Je le sais, c'est ma faute… Je vous pousse à… hum… je vais terminer mon thé et y aller, je vous promets que je n'en toucherais pas un mot.

\- Oui, ça me semble judicieux. Ce n'est pas de ta faute… J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse… Tu es si… »

Il se stoppa net, écarquillant grands les yeux, la tasse de thé à la bouche. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a voulu dire mais il était très rouge après ça.

« Vous vous êtes brûlé la langue ? »

Après ma question, il devint encore plus pivoine que tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

« Oui ! Oui… héhé, on va dire ça

\- Vous êtes drôle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je vous trouve drôle. » dis-je en souriant.

C'était la vérité, je m'amusais bien avec lui, toute ses petites réactions, ses petites manies.

« Vous avez de beaux yeux vous savez ?

\- Des beaux… yeux ? Moi ?

\- Oui. »

Il avait l'air surpris, ce qui me surprenait d'autant plus. Ne le lui avait-on jamais dis ?

J'admirai les étoiles, elles ne brillaient pas beaucoup ce soir, dommage. Je détournai le regard vers lui et vit qu'il me fixait.

Sa tasse de thé était vide, la mienne aussi. Je les prix pour aller les laver. C'était la moindre des choses.

« Vous aimez la musique monsieur ? Dis-je, de la pièce d'à côté.

\- Si moi j'aime la musique ? Quelle question. Evidemment, avez-vous vu mon tourne-disque, _mademoiselle ?_ »

Non, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je me dirigeai alors vers lui pour qu'il me le montre.

Il m'a parlé longuement de tous ses vinyles et nous en avons écouté quelques-uns. Pendant une heure… ou deux. Je ne sais plus, le temps passait tellement vite, je me délectais de ce moment de bonheur. La musique inondait la pièce, sans pour autant réveiller les chambres voisine.

On se serait cru dans un de ces restaurants du Nouvelle Orléans à l'époque où l'on y jouait du Jazz.

« Monsieur ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aime beaucoup votre musique. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, s'approcha une seconde fois de moi, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée, et m'embrasse à nouveau. Mais cette-fois, beaucoup plus intensément. Cela se sentait qu'il s'était retenu toute la soirée et il en valait de même pour moi.

J'emmêlai mes doigts dans ses cheveux poivrés, espérant qu'il reste tout contre moi.

Il me souleva du sol et me posa délicatement sur son petit lit. Trop grand pour une personne mais pas assez pour deux. Qui avait bien pu inventer une chose pareille ?

Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise mais il m'arrêta. Lui, préférait que je sois nue la première. Il commença alors ce que je voulais entreprendre mais sur moi. Ses doigts qui effleurait parfois ma peau étaient si chaud, je me cambrai légèrement pour plus de contact.

Tout ce que je faisais… c'était à l'instinct. J'en avais envie, d'être là, avec lui, mais je n'étais pas entièrement maître de moi-même.

Si j'avais eu toute ma raison à ce moment-là, j'aurais sans doute stoppé tout cela.

Il ôta mon pantalon, et déposa des doux baiser de mon nombril jusqu'à l'intérieur de ma cuisse.

J'étais en sous-vêtements face à lui. Il revint à la hauteur de mon visage et avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, me regarda.

« Tu… tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui.

\- Vraiment ?

\- J'en suis sure. »

Je mis mes mains dans son cou et l'embrassa moi-même. Je pense qu'il n'apprécie pas qu'on lui touche cette zone, car il prit mes bras dans ses mains et les retint à plat sur le lit.

« Pas là, s'il te plait. »

Il défit alors l'attache de mon soutien-gorge pendant que moi, je m'occupais enfin des boutons de cette satanée chemise.

Moi, en culotte, lui en pantalon. Il m'embrassa et me mordilla le bout des seins. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce pincement. Ce qui me fit sursauter, en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'abdomen.

Il ne sourcilla pas le moins du monde et descendit de plus en plus jusqu'à enlever le tissu qui cachait mon intimité. Il devait adorer m'embrasser, car à chaque fois qu'il me retirait un habit, il y déposait un baiser chaste.

Je voulu regarder ses yeux, alors je me levai et m'asseyant, le forçant à se relever. Au même moment, je défis la ceinture et les boutons qui retenaient son pantalon.

Celui-ci rejoignit les autres vêtements au sol, ainsi que son caleçon.

« Non, attend… n'abîme pas ta jolie bouche…

\- Vous ne voulez pas ?

\- Si bien-sûr que si, mais ne te sens pas forcée… »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il voulait s'assurer à ce point que je sois consentante mais c'était vraiment très gentil.

Je me retrouvai pour la première fois au-dessus de lui, je pris alors son pénis dans ma bouche et commença mes mouvements.

Je l'entendis rire quelques fois, sans doute à cause de ma maladresse, je devais peut-être le mordre de temps en temps.

C'est lui qui m'arrêta, il essuya le coin de ma lèvre avec son pouce, comme il avait déjà pu le faire plusieurs fois.

« Je peux vous toucher le dos ? » demandais-je.

« Il en est hors-de-question.

\- Je peux au moins le voir ?

\- Mon dos est laid.

\- Vous disiez pareil à propos de ton visage, dis-je en caressant sa cicatrice. Je vous promets de ne pas y toucher. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le vouvoyais encore, je n'osais pas le tutoyer, je trouvais ça indécent. Même si ce que nous faisions n'était pas terriblement bien… Et puis… j'aimais bien le vouvoyer.

Il me plaqua sur le matelas et me tira par les pieds pour que mes fesses atteignent la fin du lit.

Lui, s'était mis debout, en face de moi. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de mon intimité, regardant mon visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne me fasse pas mal.

Il en glissa alors un deuxième et avec son autre main, passa ma jambe au-dessus de son épaule. Tout ce qu'il me faisait depuis le début me réchauffait de l'intérieur. Je sentais des petites fourmis se balader dans mon ventre et j'avais l'impression d'avoir une couverture toute douce dans le creux de mes reins.

Et puis, toujours cette odeurs musquées. Ces doigts, parcourant chaques parcelles de ma peau, sa petite barbe, piquant et frottant chaque endroit d'où il déposait un baiser.

Il ne se rendait clairement pas compte de tout ce qu'il provoquait. Et j'espérais réussir à lui rendre ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre jusqu'à présent.

Sans le faire exprès, je frôlai son dos avec le bout de mon pied. Il grogna et me claqua la fesse.

« Que vous ai-je dis, mademoiselle ?

\- Je suis désolée… Ce n'était pas voulu. »

Son corps était maintenant sur mon corps, mes jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, attendant qu'il me pénètre.

Je n'attendis pas longtemps et senti son membre entrer en moi. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce que j'ai pu entendre dire. Mais je pense qu'il avait bien tout préparé pour que ça soit le plus agréable possible.

Je le serrais de plus un plus fort, c'était proportionnelle à la vitesse de ses va et viens.

Il m'avait dit de ne pas toucher son dos, je m'en souvins et ôta mes bras. Je le vis sourire. A la place, je caressais son visage, ses cheveux…

Je senti tout à coup une vague de chaleur dans mon bas-ventre, il se retira, essoufflé et se coucha à mes côtés. Je déposai un énième baisé sur sa joue et ne dit rien. Seul le son léger du disque que nous n'avions pas arrêté tournait dans la pièce voisine.

Je fermai les yeux et senti son bras contre ma poitrine. Je m'endormis ainsi, le tenant fermement, de peur qu'il s'en aille.

On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais c'était tellement bien.

* * *

Parrain, c'est de ta faute si je suis comme ça, tu m'as mordue et je ne peux pas m'en défaire.

Serait-ce pour ça que tu es parti ? Parce que tu es un lâche et que tu n'assume pas ce que tu m'as légué. Parce que je te fais honte peut-être ?

Je ne pense pas non. Tu me connaissais pourtant assez bien. Tu sais que j'aurais été incapable de t'en vouloir.

D'ailleurs, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu d'être parti. C'est seulement depuis quelques temps que j'en ai pris conscience. Je me suis plusieurs fois dis que c'était de ma faute, je ne t'envoie pas de hibou. Mais je ne saurais pas le faire sans avoir ton adresse.

Personne ne veut me la dire. Pourquoi ? De quoi sont-ils au courant que moi je ne sais pas ?

Ce sont tous des ingrats, mon père, ma belle-mère. Les autres membres de la famille qui te voit sans me le dire.

C'est seulement moi que tu isoles de ta vie, où bien tu veux te débarrasser de tout le monde ?

Il s'agit sûrement de la deuxième option, car plus le temps passe et moins les autres ont des nouvelles de toi quand j'en demande.

A moins que ce ne soit fait exprès pour que je ne sache rien. Pour que tout soit fait en cachette, comme quand mon père est sorti avec la sœur de ma mère…

Quelle famille de merde…

…

Oh et puis je m'en fou. Passer mes nuits de pleine lune dehors ne me dérange pas, je m'y suis habituée. En plus, grâce à ça, j'ai rencontré Lupin, qui a les mêmes soucis que moi.

Et puis, la potion que me prépare le professeur Rogue à un effet positif sur moi.

Je ne vais pas me plaindre de ma condition parce que je suis bien gâtée par rapport aux autres.

La seule chose que je veux c'est de te revoir…

Juste te revoir.

Etre de nouveau seule avec toi, simplement. Sans problème autour.

Si tu vois ces mots, je t'assure que je ne t'en veux pas. Et si tu revenais, je ne te forcerais pas à m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dix années !

S'il te plait, je veux juste que tu reviennes… Juste ça.

Si cette histoire existe, si elle se nomme A, c'est comme la première lettre de ton prénom. Un prénom si dur à entendre. Alain. Tu m'as transformé en loup-garou et tu me manques.

Tu es parti sans un mot. Et chaques problèmes de ma vie me font repenser à toi, aggravant les choses au passage. Me faisant avoir des réactions disproportionnées pour tout.

Les autres ne comprennent pas. Le seul qui m'a compris, c'est Remus. Il m'a compris comme tu me comprenais, avant.

Mais je pense que je dois te laisser tomber. Après dix ans, il me faut te laisser partir c'est ça ?

Tu me fais tant de mal sans même être là et moi je suis incapable de te jeter. Comme la Playstation.

Je suis jalouse, je réfléchis trop, je suis égoïste, je n'aime personne sauf mon professeur, je suis une lâche, je suis moche, je suis bête, je suis naïve.

Je suis nulle.

Et je vous emmerde.

* * *

 **(Edit : j'suis un boulet, j'avais oublié toute les séparations entre les textes xD)**


End file.
